Discussing Chris' Letter
by arieleric
Summary: Sequel to 'Reading Chris' Letter.' In this story, Paige tries to talk to Chris about the note Bianca gave him. Rated for future chapters. Please read and review! FINISHED
1. What I Meant to Say

Disclaimer: I don't own _Charmed_, any of the _Charmed _characters, or anything _Charmed_-related, so it would be pointless to sue a broke-ass college student with bills coming out the wazoo.

A/N: Okay, well here's the sequel to my other story, "Reading Chris' Letter." You don't really have to read it (at least, I don't think you do), but it could definitely help you out as you're reading this story. It's really short (the other story), so you'd have enough time to go back, read it, and come back here (_wink-wink_).

* * *

. 

****

Story Title: Discussing Chris' Letter 

**_Chapter Title:_** What I Meant to Say...

**_Author:_** Grey Daze's Nirvana

**_Status:_** 1/3 (not including epilogue)  
.  
.

_-:-_

.  
.  
.  
Chris was thrown unceremoniously through the glass door as Learsi, the new freak of the week, came poofing into existence, and into poor Chris' life. Ugh, today was _not_ his day…. As he was helping himself up, he heard a few more battle sounds, followed by Learsi's screams of agony, and Piper groaning a "Finally!"

Chris sighed and dusted off his behind as he walked to the sisters. "I thought the plan was to use Paige as bait, not me," he said with a raised eyebrow at the girls. Piper turned to leave to the stairs and headed to her room, while Phoebe went to the kitchen, claiming she left Jason hanging on the phone.

"Yeah, well, that's what can happen in the heat of a battle: plans change," Paige commented with a smirk as she playfully patted Chris' shoulder.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned to leave, but it seemed like Paige wasn't done.

"Hey, no! Wait! I wanted to talk to you about Bi--" But Chris had already orbed somewhere else, obviously not in the mood to discuss with Paige whatever it was that she wanted to discuss.

"'Bi' what, Paige?" It was Phoebe. Oops. She appeared behind Paige, arms folded as she carefully studied Paige's reaction.

"Uh, Jason hang up?" Paige tried to sound casual, which clearly wasn't working as Phoebe walked a couple of steps closer.

"Yeah. Guess he got tired of waiting for me to come back to the phone. So what was it that you wanted to talk to Chris about, again?"

"Um, well, what I was about to say to Chris was that he needed to _be more careful_ next time, is all. Damn kid nearly ruined a whole month's worth of planning, that's what! That damn… kid," she lied, and added a swing of her arm and a nod for good measure.

Phoebe raised her eyebrow at this. "Uh-huh…. Well, I'm going upstairs to see if I can still reach Jason in Hong Kong."

"Yeah, well, I'll be right here…. Just… talking to myself," Paige said to no one in particular as she noted that she was now alone in the room. "Great, just… great."

* * *

. 

A/N: Ooh! What was Paige gonna say before Chris orbed away? I wonder, I wonder. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, albeit, a short, miniscule, not-much-happened-here chapter. Heh. I _promise _the next chapter will be significantly longer. In fact, I've already typed up about 900 words (not including the author's notes and whatnot) and I'm only about halfway done. Anyway, just so you all know, I plan to make this story maybe two or three chapters long, but you never know. So with that in mind, feel free to e-mail me on any suggestions you would like to see played out on the next chapter. Flames are accepted, but please make them constructive; there's no need to get all nasty about it. Well, bye!

GDN


	2. The Family Hour

Disclaimer: Posted in first chapter. Also, I do not and will never own the movie _Titanic_, which belongs to James Cameron and Fox or whoever. I dunno.

A/N (1): I would love to thank the following people for reviewing the first chapter: **charmedtomeetyou** (who was the first person to review),** chattypandagurl**, and **Queen Isa**. The three of you have made my day. And thank you to all those who have been reading this so far, even if you haven't reviewed. At least you took some time out of your day to read my story.

A/N (2): Like I said at the end of "Reading Chris' Letter," I hadn't seen the episode "Chris Crossed" in ages, so I completely forgot about the sisters finding the engagement ring in Chris' pocket. Well, since this is the magical world of fan fiction, let's just forget that part ever happened, hmm? Anyway, thanks to **chattypandagurl** for reminding me of it.

**

* * *

**

**Story Title:** Discussing Chris' Letter

**Chapter Title:** The Family Hour

**Author:** Grey Daze's Nirvana

**Status:** 2/3 (not including the epilogue)

* * *

. 

Chris sighed for the umpteenth time; this was really getting him nowhere. Here he was, watching _Titanic _(of all the movies!), while he could be out searching for whomever it is that turns Wyatt evil. But _noooo_! Paige _had _to insist that they start a family movie night, and conveniently (to her, anyway) chose the mawkish movie because, she claimed, Leo had 'the cutest tushy ever!' Although, secretly, she chose said movie in an attempt to soften our dear unsuspecting Chris, making him more susceptible to her "lets talk about Bianca" chats.

But already less than an hour into _Titanic_, Chris was having trouble keeping his attention focused. He looked at the screen, where currently some hoop-dee-doo, attention-starved redhead was, in Chris' point of view, pretending to attempt suicide by jumping off some railings. (Didn't I mention she as attention-starved?)

"How cold?" the girl from the movie asked.

"Freezing," Mr. Cute Tush answered. "Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever been to Wisconsin? They have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Me and my dad would go ice fishing. Ice fishing is where you--"

"I know what ice fishing is!" she answered back. Psht! Yeah, right!

"Sorry," Mr. Glorious Rump apologized. "You just seemed like kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I fell through some thin ice and I'm telling ya, water that cold, like right down there," he motioned downward with his head, "it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least not about anything but the pain."

At this point, Chris had enough with Señor Exquisite Fanny. Ugh! What the hell did _he _know of pain? Ooh, poor baby! Feel into some nippy waters and felt _pain_! Yeah, right. 'Cause that's so much worse than living under the evil rule of an evil tyrant who just so happened to be one of the most powerful beings on the planet! Yup, it sure is.

"…Which is why I'm not lookin' forward to jumping in there after you," continued the scruffy shlub. "But like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing and get me off the hook."

Chris just rolled his eyes, and without so much as a word, got up from the couch, proceeded up the stairs, and was already halfway to the second floor when Paige ran to catch up.

"Wait!" exclaimed Paige. "Where are you going? The movie's just started!" Chris could hear the slight panic in her voice, but chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, so? Tell me how many times you've seen the damn movie. Trust me; it's not much to see the first time," Chris held up his thumb, "not much to see the second time," and now his index finger, "and_ Titanic 2_ isn't all that different. So with that in mind, I have actual important things to do, such as save the world, which would require me not to sit on my _ass_!" And before Paige could respond, Chris was already at the top of the stairs.

She sighed. This was really getting her nowhere.

"Okay, what was that about?"

Paige, having been startled, gasped and quickly turned around to come face-to-face with her empathetic sister, Phoebe.

"Um, nothing. I just thought he would really enjoy the movie. You know, soften him-- I-I mean, break _down _those emotional barriers he has put up in the recesses of his mind," she said passionately (at this, Phoebe raised both eyebrows), "and… you know, open up to the magical… world of love…." Okay, not even Paige herself could believe the load of crap that had just spewed out of her own mouth. "Okay! So I found out he was in love and--"

"Wait! What!"

"Yep, that's right: our good ol' amigo Chris, Mr. I-Don't-Give-a-Crap, Mr. Even-C3PO-Was-a-More-Emotional- Robot, Mr. --"

"Okay! Paige! I get it. Now what's this you were saying about Chris being in love?"

"Wait-- Chris is in love?" interrupted Piper. Apparently, she had overheard the commotion and decided to check it out. Both sisters looked at her. "You mean, Mr. I-Gotta-Save-the-World-So-There's-No-Time-to-Be-Human? Mr.--?"

"Okay! We get it!" both girls exclaimed.

"Anyway," continued Paige, "I have written proof that not only has our Chris been in love, but that he was also-- ahem-- engaged!"

At this, both Phoebe and Piper's eyes grew in shock, although for different reasons. Phoebe knew she had misplaced Chris' letter, but she had assumed that she had just lost on the way to work, or maybe just in the street somewhere.

"Wait, how did you know that?" wondered Phoebe.

"Wait, why wouldn't he tell us that?" wondered Piper.

"Wait, why aren't you shocked?" wondered Paige.

"Because I read the letter too!" said Phoebe.

"Wait, what letter?"

"Not now, Piper. Paige, where did you get the letter?"

"How'd you know about the letter?"

"I just told you, Paige! I read it! Now answer me. Where did you get the letter?"

"I think it may have fallen out of your pocket when we were cleaning P3 that one day."

Phoebe crossed her arms. "Paige, that was a over month ago! Why are you bringing this up just now?"

"Well, because…." She sighed, then looked around. "Wait, where'd Piper go?"

Both girls turned their heads and noticed that Piper was nowhere to be seen. They both just walked to the foot of the stairs and looked up, wondering if Piper had gone upstairs to talk to Chris.

* * *

. 

"Chris, are you okay?" Piper asked quietly as she entered the attic. Chris didn't even look up to acknowledge her presence, but she knew that Chris knew she was there by the way he tensed for only a second before resuming his thumbing through the book.

Piper, for the life of her, didn't know what led her up the stairs to ask Chris how he was feeling. She couldn't describe why, but for some reason she felt herself softening up when it came to their laconic Whitelighter.

"Chris, I-- _we _know about your engagement." Piper noticed that he tensed even more. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Finally, Chris looked away from the book and straight into her eyes. "I'm sorry. How's than any of your business again?" he asked sweetly, although Piper automatically knew he was being unnecessarily sarcastic.

"Look, Chris, I know this may be hard for you to believe, but we _do _care about you. You can tell us anything."

Chris' response was simply to resume his reading. Piper took a few steps forward (for she had remained at the door the whole time), and continued.

"Chris, please, you can tell us anything. You can tell _me _anything," she said in her best motherly voice, although why Piper had the sudden urge to be so motherly to the guy was well beyond her.

Chris quickly looked up. "I…." He then looked away, and Piper noticed how hard he was trying to hide his tears from her. So she did was her instincts told her: she walked up to him and hugged him.

Chris, if possible, tensed up even more than what he already was, but after a few quiet moments, gave in and hugged her back.

And this was the scene that the sisters-- and Leo (no, _not _Monsieur Handsome Heiney)-- walked in on.

"What the hell is going on!" Leo bellowed. He then ran up to the two and managed to successfully pry them apart.

"Leo, what's going on! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Piper exclaimed.

"Not letting the man be all over you like that, that's what!"

"Leo, that's not what was happening! I was only trying to comfort the guy. He--"

"I don't care, Piper! I don't trust him and I don't want him being like that with you!"

"What do you care! We're not even together anymore, Leo! You have to learn to--"

Phoebe took a quiet step forward. "Um, guys?"

"What!" both turned their heads to her and asked.

"Where'd Chris go?"

Everyone fell to an immediate silence and looked around the room, only to find that Chris was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

. 

Atop the Golden Gate Bridge sat a lonely, heartbroken Whitelighter, contemplating over the fact that not only Leo would for now on really hate his guts, but the mother/son moment that he didn't even know he craved was ruined.

* * *

.  
_**A/N:**_ Aww! So sad! Well, I really hope you liked this chapter. It didn't take me as long as it should (you know, so it would be better), but that's mainly because I already had some kind of idea as to how I wanted it to play out. But be happy, people! I actually wrote 1,412 words this time! That's barely just under four times what I wrote last time, which was 365 words. Eep! Anyway, this was my first attempt at slight humor, so if and when (_wink-wink_) you decide to review, please tell me what you thought of it. I usually write angsty fics, so humor is definitely not my forté. 

Ugh, isn't writer's block the worst? Well, let me tell you, it sucks. So yeah... Just keep in mind that work has been really hectic for me lately. And if anyone has any ideas for chapter three, feel free to email me! My e-mail is: karmakiller20 (at) yahoo . com

Oh, and **chattypandagurl**, you were right; I have no idea where that came from. Paige would probably not say that, huh? Well, thankfully, you brought it to my attention and I've changed it, see?

GDN


	3. Borrowed Time

A/N: I am _soo_ sorry for the lateness in updating! It's just that I was either battling a case of writter's block, had things pop up at the last moment, or simply just didn't have the time. But if you've noticed, this chapter's hella long compared to the others ;-) Well, here's the semi-final installment of _Discussing Chris' Letter_! (PS: I'll fix up some parts of this chapter later, but now I gotta go to sleep. It's the middle of the night and I gotta wake up early for work tomorrow! Oh, and please keep in mind that I had to rush through when writing this chapter. I promise to re-write better parts later when I have more time.)

Thanks to the following people for reviewing the previous chapter: **Wonder5413**, **oxChelseaBlackox**, **chattypandagurl**, and **Queen Isa**.

* * *

**Story Title:** Discussing Chris' Letter**  
**

**Chapter Title:** Borrowed Time**  
**

**Author:** Grey Daze's Nirvana**  
**

**Status:** 3/3 (not inlcuding epilogue)

* * *

Chris got up from where he was sitting. It was now around six-thirty in the afternoon and the sun had already begun to set. He couldn't believe that he had spent the better part of the day just sitting there, moping over almost having a real mother/son moment after eight years. Well, considering that he still couldn't tell Piper that he was her long-lost son from the future (assuming that he was _going _to), that was as close he would probably ever get.

He calmly stood up, closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath, and orbed back to the Manor, hoping he could get away with pretending like nothing ever happened.

-:-

Phoebe was having trouble sleeping, so she walked out of her room to see if she there was any chamomile tea left in the kitchen. There wasn't any, so she just made some instead and quietly drank it by herself while sitting at the table and thinking over recent events. Her thoughts then went to Chris, who she was completely convinced was not who he claimed he was (or at least not entirely) to the point where it was really beginning to bug her.

'Out of all the people from his timeline, why exactly have _him _come here?' she thought. 'And he has such a one-track mind when it comes to helping Wyatt…. Why? I keep on getting the feeling that there's something more he's not telling us -- in fact, I _know _there is -- but whatever it is, I just hope that it doesn't come back to bite us all on the ass….'

With that final thought, she finished the last of her tea and headed back upstairs to her room. As she was about to open her door, she heard a light noise coming from the attic. Her first instincts told her that it could be a demon coming to try and steal the book (for the umpteenth time), but as she was running up the attic stairs, her instincts then told her that the presence she felt upstairs was faintly familiar.

She quietly opened the attic door to find Chris asleep on the couch, surrounded by what seemed to be many different pieces of paper and an assortment of potions. He jerked in his sleep and almost violently tossed his head to the side, causing Phoebe to believe he was having one intense nightmare.

Chris seemed to have said something in his sleep, and although it came out mumbled, judging by the tone of his voice he seemed very worried over something. Phoebe felt like she should help him out somehow, so she kneeled next to him and tried to soothe him by placing her hand over his forehead.

"Chris? Hey, wake up," she said in a low voice, as to not startle him should he actually wake up. "Chris?"

Apparently, that wouldn't be enough to wake him up for he mumbled something else, this time a bit more comprehensible.

"What?" Phoebe asked out loud.

"…Bianca…" Chris murmured again, although this time a bit louder.

Suddenly, the memory of having read Chris' note from Bianca came rushing to Phoebe, and she thought this the best time to tell him the truth: that she knew about Bianca, and hopefully Chris would decide to open up a bit to her.

"Chris, sweetie, wake up. Look, I know about Bianca--" But Phoebe couldn't finish her sentence as Chris interrupted her.

"…No," came the slight whimper, which slightly shocked Phoebe. She had never known him to seem this… vulnerable before….

"Hey, come on; it's okay." She started to shake him a bit more roughly to see if that would wake him, but before she could give him a good enough shake, he moaned in his sleep and gave what seemed to be a frown.

Phoebe stopped what she was doing and stared intently into Chris' face. She didn't know why, but he looked kind of familiar to her when he frowned in that way. For a second there, he reminded her of Piper when they were teenagers and she had accidentally burned a birthday cake she was baking for Prue.

With her hands still holding Chris' shoulders, she remembered how worried Piper had become when she realized she probably wouldn't have enough time to bake another one in time for Prue's surprise birthday party. Everyone knew that Prue had grown to hate those types of surprises, which is exactly why they decided to do it in the first place. Piper had no choice but to run down to a bakery that was close by and give Prue a store-made cake instead of one that was baked at home by her sister.

"…Mom…?" Chris said groggily.

Phoebe, now roused out of her reverie, found herself wondering how Chris would be so worried over his former fiancée one second, then be equally just as worried over his mother in a matter of moments.

"Mom, please don't be mad at me…. It wasn't my fault; it was Wyatt's…."

'Wyatt? Mom? What does his mother have to do with Wyatt? What does _he _have to do with Wyatt?' she wondered suspiciously. She just hoped that Leo, wherever he was, wasn't listening in on Chris' sleep talk. As if Leo wasn't suspicious of him enough as it was.

"Dad…? Where are you…? Mom's in trouble; we need your help…." And after a short pause, Chris mumbled, "Leo… please. You have to help Mom…!"

'Okay, now that was freaky! First Piper, and now-- Wait, is he, like, channeling my thoughts or something! How would that be possible?'

Finally, Phoebe had had enough and decided to give him one hell of a shake. Chris immediately sucked in a sharp breath as he opened his eyes, and bolted up into a sitting position.

"Oh, my God! What the hell do you think you're doing here, Phoebe!" he practically shouted into her face.

"What am _I_ doing here! What are _you_ doing here! Unlike you, I _live _here, remember? And I do believe you're the one slumming it on some ratty couch down at P3!"

Phoebe's rant seemed to have shacken him out of his anger, and he slowly slumped forward, placing his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

"Sorry," he apologized quietly. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just that you weren't supposed to be here--"

"Excuse _me_, but I do believe that this is my--"

"Yes, Phoebe!" He sat up straighter and stared angrily into her eyes. "I get that you live here, okay! This is _your _house, not mine; I'm not stupid!" Phoebe looked a little hurt at his outburst, but Chris was in no mood to apologize. "I was in the middle of something and you interrupted me."

He stood up from the couch and walked over to where the Book of Shadows was. Phoebe stood up as well from her crouching position by the couch and walked to where Chris stood.

"What spell, Chris? And why were you dreaming about my family? What do they have to do with this spell of yours?"

Chris didn't answer -- in fact, didn't even seem aware of her presence -- and continued leafing through the pages.

"Chris! I was talking to you!"

"I know," he responded dully, still not looking up at her.

"Then don't treat me like I don't exist! Chris, you have to tell me what you were doing. Why were you dreaming about Piper, Wyatt, and Leo?"

Chris suddenly looked up from the book. "Wait-- what did you just say?"

"I thought you said that you heard what I said." Phoebe seemed smug at what she thought was making Chris feel like a deer caught in the headlights, because judging from his facial expression, that's exactly how he was feeling.

"Yeah, I heard something like dreaming about a family, but I didn't hear you say it was yours, okay?" He wiped the stunned expression off his face and tried to look natural as he resumed his work.

"Chris. This is enough. You're gonna tell me what you were doing just now and you're gonna tell me it's involvement with my family," she warned.

Chris sighed deeply and closed the book, but not before marking his place with the string of ribbon that was attached to the top.

"See those potions and spells?" He motioned with a nod of his head to where he had been sleeping just minutes before.

"…Yeah." She looked over to where he had nodded and raised an eyebrow as she glanced back at him.

"They were spells to take me back to my past memories. I was hoping that doing so would help me maybe catch something I didn't really notice before, and I would have some actual clue to go by."

"Yeah, but that doesn't really explain what I was asking about."

"I guess I dreamt about your family because I had met them when I was younger. There's not really much to say, though; it was just a few times."

Something in his tone of voice clued in Phoebe to the fact that he was quite obviously lying through his teeth. Maybe it was how he had rushed through his explanation, but Phoebe became more convinced that she was alone in a room with a man who had just willingly lied to her face, a fact that she didn't really like.

"Okay, you know what? That's enough from you. I'm tired of always trying to give you the benefit of the doubt, and I'm tired of you always ly--"

"Well, you know what! I don't care anymore! And you know what else? _I'm_ the one who's sick. Sick of trying to play by all of your guys' rules when no matter what the hell I do, I get a slap in the face! I keep on trying to do my job as best as possible under Leo and everyone else's scrutiny, and so far it hasn't really been working out for me. So just do yourself a favor and _stop _trying to give me the benefit of your doubt, because regardless of how I've handled things recently, I can at least say with all honesty that I have your nephew's welfare in mind at all times, okay!"

And with that, he turned from her and reopened the book to where he had previously been. Phoebe was too stunned by Chris' reaction that she was left with her mouth wide open. Never in her life had she seen someone so angry with her. Well, maybe she had. Like the time that she had been caught making out with a boy that Piper had a crush on in high school. At first, Piper just stormed out of there and gave her the cold shoulder whenever she would walk into the room later on. But after a few days, Phoebe could no longer stand it and decided to confront Piper. Not expecting Piper to be so angry, Phoebe didn't give a good enough argument, which only seemed to have infuriated her jilted sister that much more. Piper had a complete meltdown as she explained to her sister how she had been crushing after that boy all year long, and finally had the courage to talk to him and ask him out. He had given her a maybe and when he noticed how nervous she was, offered to stop by her house and have a friendly chat. And apparently, Phoebe had been the one to greet him at the door.

With her mind back onto present matters, Phoebe narrowed her eyes at Chris, trying to see what kind of reaction she would get from him. Chris, again, didn't seem to notice her as he quickly read through a passage in the book.

"You're Piper's son from the future, aren't you?"

Chris almost knocked the book off from its stand and froze, although judging by the look in his eyes he was urgently looking in his own mind for a reason why Phoebe would know such a thing. Were her empath powers becoming _that _accurate?

"H-How did you know that!" He quickly turned to face her.

Phoebe, who's eyes had grown to the size of Piper's favorite China plates, opened her mouth to respond, but nothing would come out. She tried again, but this time only let out what sounded oddly enough like a squeak.

"Phoebe! I asked you a question! How did you know that I was Piper and Leo's son from the future!"

Phoebe could feel him grip her shoulders tightly, as if he was about to shake her, but her mind had gone numb with shock. Not only had she been half-joking about him being Piper's son -- and not only had he accidentally admitted to being as such -- but he had also confessed to being Leo's son as well! Completely unprompted, too!

"Phoebe!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, the attic door violently swung open and in walked a robed Piper, Wyatt in arms, and a drowsy Paige, too busy rubbing sleep out of her eyes to notice the looks on both Chris and Phoebe's faces at being caught in such a compromising position. It was, after all, the middle of the night; both standing near the book while Chris gripped angrily at Phoebe's shoulders, who had a look of complete shock on her face.

"What the hell is going on in my house!" Piper practically screeched at the two. Wyatt seemed to be leaving Fussyville and entering Wailing Town at the tone in his mother's voice. "See what you two did! You woke up Wyatt! Do you know how long it took me to get hit to take a nap this time!"

"Sheesh, sheesh, Piper; I'm sure it's no big deal. Children have odd sleeping habits _all the time_," Paige calmly explained to her peeved sister as she took Wyatt into her own arms. Piper only gave her a death glare. "I was a social worker, remember? Jeez." And without saying goodbye, Paige walked back downstairs and into Wyatt's nursery to try and get him back to sleep.

"Now, please," Piper said in false sweetness, "do explain to me why your yelling woke up my son." She added a cheesy fake grin for good measure.

Phoebe quickly glanced over to Chris at the mention of Piper's son. Noting that she was still in shock, Chris spoke up for both of them.

"I was busy trying to find a spell I really needed to help Wyatt-- you know, your only child," he risked an angry glance at Phoebe, "and your sister here interrupted me and demanded to know what I was doing up here so late. That's all."

'Oh, you big liar, you! I can't believe that you'd so shamelessly lie to your own mother like that. I can't believe that _she's_ your _mother_!'

"Phoebe?" Piper looked to her sister for an explanation.

"Um, what he said." She pointed at Chris, not caring about the fact that she was pointing to a man who was only two inches away from her, instead of across the room.

"Phoebe? You seem kinda freaked out. Almost as if you just seen a ghost, although with this family, that's a huge possibility."

'Well, at least she seems more relaxed,' both Chris and Phoebe thought simultaneously.

That's when Chris had a thought. 'Oh, dammit! If she's this freaked out about seeing me in her attic in the middle of the night, imagine how she'll react when she finds out who I am!'

Phoebe felt a sense of worry wash over her, the thing is, it also felt foreign, which could only mean that Chris was panicking over something, yet again.

"Um, it's no biggie, Piper. Look, I've just been having a rough day at work and was planning on a nice, relaxing sleep in my own house. I simply heard a noise coming from upstairs and decided to check it out. I found Chris up here, by himself, and was just surprised at that. So, you know, sorry if I woke any of you guys up, okay?"

Piper looked at her intently, as if trying to judge her sister's honesty, but feeling too tired and sleep-deprived to worry about it, she decided to just let it go… for now.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going back to bed," she announced and turned to leave.

Chris let out a sigh he hadn't known he'd been holding in. "Thank you… for… you know… not ratting me out to Piper…."

"Don't you mean _Mom_?"

Chris tensed, then slowly relaxed. "Yeah… guess so." He wouldn't look up to her, but Phoebe knew that she had basically turned over a new leaf with Chris, her nephew. She now knew a very important fact that the rest of the Halliwell household would later be able to figure out on their own.

"Well, I guess it's time to go hit the hay. I'll see you tomorrow, dear nephew." She hugged his shoulders with one of her arms and stood up on her toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek, then walked back to her room.

Chris stood there, not knowing how to process what had just happened. How could he have been so careless as to reveal his entire identity like that! And what if it had been Leo-- or worse, Piper?

Not feeling like figuring out his own stupidity at the moment, Chris walked back to the couch, deciding he would work on more memory spells as soon as he woke.

-:-

By the next afternoon, Chris woke up after having taken the memory dream potion again, to find himself in the bed of the guest bedroom. He wondered how he got there, but then decided he didn't care and orbed back to the attic. Once there, he noted how all of his mess had been cleaned up and how neat the attic looked, almost too neat, Chris thought.

He orbed downstairs to the kitchen, feeling like getting a quick snack before resuming his duties of saving the world. On the kitchen table was a sealed letter addressed to him, written in what seemed to be Phoebe's writing.

_Dear Chris,_

_I'm sorry if I didn't react better last night. As you could probably tell, it was a bit of a shock to me. Anyway, I should probably tell you now that I couldn't help myself and felt like telling **someone**._

Chris suddenly felt a huge sense of anger swell up inside of him.

_Thankfully for you, I didn't tell anyone who really shouldn't be knowing just yet. The ones I ended up telling where my mother and Grams. Don't worry; I only told them because I know they can be trustworthy when it counts._

_Anyway, we got to talking about a lot of things, such as all the things you've been doing to ensure the safety of the future, and even talked some about… other things._

'Other things? What's that supposed to mean?'

_So please, head to P3. I promise you'll have the whole place to yourselves._

_Much love,_

_Phoebe_

'To yourselves? Okay, things are kinda getting weird. But whatever. Guess it wouldn't hurt to just check it out….'

With that in mind, Chris orbed to P3, where the lights had been dimmed down and romantic candles assorted around the club. In the center of the room was a table set with a few more red candles and yet another letter addressed to his name, so he opened it.

_Turn around…._

Chris did as he was instructed and turned around. What he saw was an image that he would forever stay in his mind. Dressed in a dark red dress that reached slightly beyond her knees, stood Bianca, in the flesh.

"Oh, my God! Bianca! What are you--?"

She walked toward him and gently placed her index finger on his lips. "Don't worry; Phoebe took care of it." Realizing that wouldn't be enough explanation for Chris, Bianca continued. "She talked to her mother and grandmother, and the three decided to see if they could bend the rules just this once and allowed me to return for exactly 24 hours."

She gave him a smile, and Chris then gave her arm a poke. Bianca couldn't help but let a small laugh.

"Oh, I'm corporeal, all right. If you _really _want to skip our romantic dinner, I guess I could prove to you just how corporeal I really am," she said seductively.

"Is this really happening…?"

"Yes, you dummy; it is. Now, I highly suggest you take advantage before our time is up and the Elders realize how much we've broken their rules…."

She leaned forward and began to kiss him passionately. Deciding to worry about the 'how' later, Chris started to kiss her back, not worrying over the fact that he would only be allowed 24 hours with the love of his life.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! 3,505 words! That's gotta be some kind of world record for me! And okay, I realize the chapter, especially the ending, royally sucked. To which I respond: "Hey, gimme a break! It's the middle of the night, I have to wake up bright and early tomorrow (or is it today?), and I wrote this at the last possible moment! So myeh!" Anyway, I know there may be a few things here that won't make that much sense to you (such as Bianca's sudden temporary resurrection), which is why I've decided to come back later on and try to fix them, so don't worry about commenting on my many mistakes, unless they _really _annoy you :-P So yeah, I hope you can review positively! Thank you_ so much_ for reading my story! 

PS: I hope I can post the epilogue in a few weeks. (Would that mean that this is the official last chapter? I dunno. Whatever.)


	4. Mortal Beloved ::Lime::

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own _Charmed_, any of its characters, plot lines, etc. All I own is this fanfic right here. Also, the song I've written in is called "Maniacle Man" and is by a baned named Zelazowa-- whose drummer I talk to frequently, I might add :D You should check out their CD; very cool. (_gives thumbs up_)

Author's Note: Eek! I haven't updated since forever! I'm _soo_ sorry! It's just that things kept on happening. First, I got sick. Then there was my case of writer's block. Then school started. Then there was homework to be done. And then there's my crazy work schedule to keep up with. I barely had time to sleep, let alone write another chapter! (Wednesdays, for example, I'm at school from 8am-9pm.) Again, I'm so sorry! Well, anyway, here's the epilogue that, like, only two people out there have been waiting for. (_Sigh_) If only I had more time to focus on my writing….

So, hey, do the C2 archives now accept M-rated stories? I hope so! Otherwise, this little ol' ficcy would have to be removed, now wouldn't it? (_Grins_) Yeah, see, I wanted to have a slightly steamy reunion for my favorite _Charmed _couple, so I had to up the rating. I mean, not only have you not seen the love of your life in who-knows-how-long, but you also were the only witness to their death? _Hello_! They're not exactly gonna sit down for some Yankees talk over a couple of beers and crackers….

_**IMPORTANT**_:  
This chapter is rated "R." If you are under age, I would recommened that you not read this. Now, I understand that saying this wouldn't stop some from reading any R-rated material, but honestly, that's completely on your conscience. I've cleared mine by at least giving you a fair warning.

* * *

**Story Title:** Discussing Chris' Letter

**Chapter Title:** Time Will Tell

**Author:** Grey Daze's Nirvana

**Status:** Complete

* * *

Chris couldn't believe his eyes. The sight before him was breathtaking. Bianca seemed to have remained unchanged. Her soft, dark hair was cascading down her shoulders and easily reached down to her back.

_Wasting my time is all I do  
Bite my nails, hours pass_

He closed his mouth (which seemed to have been left open in shock), and never left her yes, her form…. He could anticipate tears of happiness before they blurred his vision and turned the girl in front of him of an even more ethereal beauty.

Bianca crossed the room toward him with a voluptuous smile showing on her lips. The swaying of her hips as she came forward obliged him to step back. Chris was unfortunately still trapped between his happiness and scepticism.

Bianca stopped mere inches away from him. Chris could feel her warmth, so close he wasn't able to avoid the flow of memories flooding his mind. She only came closer, putting an end to the distance between their bodies. She cupped his face between her slim fingers and traced them all over of Chris' features, as if trying to memorize what she had already learned by heart.

_The day is through  
And I have you; still, I have you_

The air around the room seemed heavy, charged with emotions, and the scent of her lingered in every grasp of air he could take.

Looking intently at her eyes, he was about to get lost in those dark orbs, when Bianca drew him closer and graced his lips with the softest of kisses. Chris abandoned himself to it and placed his hands on Bianca's hips. Some kind of saddened bewilderment took over him and, stopping the kiss, he hugged her tightly, clinging to her. He sank his face in the crook of her neck and nibbled at it, tracing the curve of her jaw line with butterfly kisses.

Leaving her hips, Chris' hand travelled over her body until his fingers reached the low neck of her blouse, his lips lowering down to her collarbone. He could hear her breath becoming uneven when he reached her breasts and gently massaged them through the material of her dress.

_You enter my mind  
I close my eyes_

Bianca found his lips and kissed him passionately, while he struggled to get rid of her dress and unfasten her bra. Chris took off his shirt while Bianca pressed herself against him, rubbing herself against his burning chest. She kissed Chris even deeper, not able to suppress a moan. They parted for a moment to get free of the rest of their clothing.

Chris already was already aroused. Bianca closed the distance between them and threw her arms around his neck. He sucked at her lower lip.

_The deed is done; the deed is done  
This time I'll come__  
Tonight, you're not alone_

Bianca roamed his chest, teasing his nipples, and began to rock her hips against him.

Chris couldn't take this punishment any longer; he had missed her too much. He took her to the cot across the room and watched her lie down on the covers, inviting him, always so graceful and so beautiful.

_So many things I want you to do  
Please wear this, move this way, hold it right there  
Just stay right there_

Doubt took hold of him once again, but he shrugged it off with a smile to her while crawling over the bed on top of her. Chris spread her thighs with his knee and kissed her breasts, caressing her neck while doing so. Bianca hadn't noticed his heavy breathing until she felt his hot breath on her belly, while his tongue played with her navel.

She pulled him up for another kiss and wrapped her legs around him, pressing her thighs to his waist. He looked her in the eyes while rocking his hips. She arched her back lost in pleasure and Chris plunged into her, in one single thrust, all the way to the hilt. He buried himself into her, never leaving her eyes. A loud throaty moan escaped Bianca's throat while she urged him to move.

Chris picked up a steady pace until he couldn't take it any longer and got faster and rougher. His groans got lost, mingled with her moans. The love he felt for her made him lose control, and sensed their climax too close.

A few more thrusts and she orgasmed, arching her back and lifting him with her hips. Chris lost himself and with one last deep thrust left his seed inside of her. Panting heavily, he rolled to his side and held Bianca close to him, cradling her between his arms. Both were smiling widely and dozing off into sleep, while drowning in the pleasure of the afterglow, and Chris refusing to worry over Bianca's departure back to the dead in a matter of hours.

_I hate my life; I hate yours too  
And when you die, my love dies with you_

* * *

. 

Ugh, yes, insanely crappy, anti-climatic ending I've got here, huh? Well, there's not much I can do about that at the moment. I mean, I know I get seriously annoyed when I'm reading a WIP and they take, literally, years to update, so I decided to just post what I already have and maybe come back in a few months (when I have more time) and add some actual plot to this chapter. Which isn't saying much, because I've even had to pause on the other stories I've been working on :(

Thanks to all those who've read this story so far, and a special thanks to those who've reviewed, including **Stoneage Woman** and **The Halliwell's little Angel** (who reviewed the previous chapter.)

Thanks to my online buddy Aline for the immense help she's given me in writing this chapter.


End file.
